pourquoi moi ?
by tatimureau
Summary: si un jour on m'avait dit que je viendrais sur l'archipel d'Hawaï je pense que j'aurais bien rigoler mais si on m'avait dit que je mourrais sur cette île j'aurais envoyer cette personne dans un asile mais alors d'aujourd'hui je me trouve sur cette île et je vais devoir me battre pour vivre.


_**il fait si noir, si sombre, je ne peux rien voire...**_

 _ **Depuis combien de temps je suis là, un jour, deux jours, une**_

 _ **semaine...j'en ai pas la moindre idée.**_

 _ **J'ai peur, j'ai faim,soif mais je me doit de tenir pour ma famille et**_

 _ **survivre pour botter le cul de ceux qui m'ont mise là.**_

 _ **Je suis enchaînée au mur par les mains, mes bras sont tellement tendus**_

 _ **que je ne sens plus mes membres, la folie me guette car j'entends des**_

 _ **bruits, je pourrais même dire que c'est des pas mais je dois imaginer**_

 _ **après tout je suis seule depuis le début ou alors ils reviennent pour me**_

 _ **tuer.**_

 _ **La trappe au dessus de ma tête s'ouvre et une lumière remplie l'endroit**_

 _ **où je me trouve c'est-à-dire un taudis, un trou à rat. Si c'est eux qui**_

 _ **reviennent pour m'achever une fois pour toute et bah je les affronterais  
**_

 _ **la tête haute et droit dans les yeux. Un homme descend par la trappe**_

 _ **enfin je dirais un homme à cause de sa stature, il est armé comment je le**_

 _ **sais c'est très simple, il pointe son arme en direction très précise; la**_

 _ **mienne. Je peux que le regardais, si c'est lui qui doit me tuer bah au**_

 _ **moins je mourrais de la main d'un homme fort séduisant, j'aurais pas tout**_

 _ **perdue. Il s'approche de moi mais avant qu'il s'approche de trop je lui**_

 _ **dit:**_

 _ **-mmmmrghh dit-je merde j'ai dut mal à articuler à cause de la**_

 _ **déshydratation mais je réessaye quand même.**_

 _ **-hopope approche pas trop connard,ne croit pas que je vais te laisser me**_

 _ **tuer aussi facilement**_

 _ **-Tatiana Karakova?**_

 _ **\- non non ici la reine d'Angleterre!**_

 _ **\- il doit avoir erreur donc je vais vous laisser madame dit il en faisant**_

 _ **demi là je reste sur le coup, non mais en plus ce con se barre**_

 _ **vraiment et il va pas me laisser là.**_

 _ **-eh! c'est bon c'est bien moi. bon ne plus faire la maligne avec lui**_

 _ **enfin pour l'instant.**_

 _ **-bien Tatiana je vais vous sortir de là et je vais par commencer par vous**_

 _ **enlever ces menottes. aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, bon il est efficace**_

 _ **même si c'est un con.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes vous?**_

 _ **-je suis commandant mcgarrett du 5-0 d'Hawaï  
**_

 _ **-HAWAÏ ? Mais qu'es ce que je fou a Hawaï j'étais encore hier a**_

 _ **Moscou, dans mon appartement. pendant ma réflexion, le commandant**_

 _ **mcgarrett m'avait relevée et me parlait.**_

 _ **-...sortir de là. vous m'avait comprise ? Rien qu'à son regard, j'ai sue**_

 _ **direct qu'il savait que j'avais pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il avait dit**_

 _ **mais je répondit quand même oui c'est une question de fierté sa lui**_

 _ **ferait trop plaisir si j'avais répondu non et j'ai raison rien qu'à son**_

 _ **petit sourire, il y a pas a dire ce mec est canon.**_

 _ **Il se baisse et croise ces mains comme pour la courte échelle donc je**_

 _ **pose mon pied dans ces mains et m'appuie sur lui pour me hisser vers la**_

 _ **trappe, j'attrape la main qui se trouve a l'extérieur et sans avoir eu le**_

 _ **temps de dire merde je me retrouve dehors en plein jour et je ne voie**_

 _ **rien.**_

 _ **Étant donner que j'ai passer beaucoup de temps dans le noir mes**_

 _ **yeux ont besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la lumière, quand c'est le cas**_

 _ **je peux voir que au niveau de la trappe un homme blond en costume cravate**_

 _ **aider mcgarrett a se hisser, qu'une femme brune me parle mais je l'écoute**_

 _ **pas et me concentre sur le paysage. Je constate que je me trouve au**_

 _ **milieu de nul part, en pleine forêt mais bon dieu qu'est ce que je fou là?**_

 _ **Ce que ne savait pas Tatiana c'est que l'histoire venait a peine de**_

 _ **commencer.**_


End file.
